The purpose of this study is to identify psychological, sociological and other factors associated with low rates of immunization and well child care. Mothers enrolled in the study are interviewed shortly after giving birth. This baseline interview includes information on sociodemographic characteristics of the mother, father and infant; the mothers medical history; psychosocial features of the family; and maternal knowledge, beliefs and practices surrounding well child care and immunizations and other health care practices. Two follow-up interviews are conducted, one when the infant is between 3-7 months of age and one when the infant is between seven months and one year of age. A number of questions and topics covered on the baseline interview (e.g., perceived social norms regarding immunization practices) are repeated in the three and seven month interviews. Additionally, outcome data on health care practices, medical visits, and immunizations are collected during these follow-up interviews. Information obtained in the three and seven month interviews on immunizations and medical visits is verified via inspection of medical records at the identified provider sites.Data collection is complete. Preliminary analyses show that approximately 25% of infants were not up to date at three months of age and 59% were not up to date at seven months of age. Current efforts are focused on more in-depth analyses of associations between psychosocial variables and immunization status. - immunization, childhood, cohort - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only